Falcon Rising
by Blind by Darkness
Summary: Yami has a secret that he has kept from the world, but know that the shadow realm is being controled, and he is the only person left to save everyone, now he has to put aside his fears and fly. crossover with the Kiesha'Ra Series.


Falcon Rising

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh of anything relating to it.

Falcon Rising

Chapter 1: The Nightmare

"Yami, wake up, it's time for school," Kel, Yami and Yugi's mother yelled as she rapped on Yami's door.

"I'm up," a muffled reply was heard, Kel nodded and proceeded to wake up her eldest son Yugi.

Yami ran a hand through his ruffled hair, trying to tame his hair a little but it didn't work. Kel came back and started to pound on the door again. "I'm up mom," Yami shouted. The door just opened up in response.

"If you're up then why are you still in bed," Kel said as she walked over to Yami's bed. Yami gave a groan in response, and swung an arm over his eyes to block out the sun since his mother decided to open up his blinds. "Come on Yami you only have a few days left of school, then you're done. NOW GET UP," with that she started to walk to the door but as she walked past the bed she grabbed hold of the covers at the top of the bed and continued to walk to the door, never once looking at her son. But by pulling the covers off of the bed it reveled her son's almost naked body as he tried to curl up into a ball, from the cold air. "I want you down stairs in 20 minutes, no later," with that Kel went down stairs to make breakfast. Yami however, just sat up and went to grab the covers on the bed but froze as he noticed the state in which his body was in. Black and crimson bands were etched into his skin and there were cuts all over his body. The pain he feeling right now was almost enough to make him pass out. Yami jumped out of bed and started to run to his mirror but stopped when a certain scar on his leg caught his attention the scar was in the shape of a snake. Yami froze, 'I thought it was just a dream,' then the nightmare came back, the silence, the ice, the pain, and the darkness.

Suddenly he lost his sight, his sense to feel, and he screamed yet no sound came out, but the crimson bands started to burn like fire, he went to take a step forward but slipped and fell backwards on… ice. Black ice, like from his nightmare. 'Why is this happening I have complete control, so why is this happening'. He felt his body regain their senses so he lifted himself up on his elbows to look around only to come face to face with a pair of haunting red eyes. _'Yami leave this place, you don't belong here'_. Yami's violet orbs widen as the red eyes pulled away, and he saw that they were connected to a cobra's body, venom dripping from its fangs. _'Why do you come here, when you know that you can die, or do you seek death so bad that you would walk right into the void.'_ Yami didn't understand what it was asking; he didn't want to come here. _'If you don't want to come here then why do you call upon the void to bring you here'_ Yami still didn't understand cause he didn't call upon the void. _'If you didn't call upon the void _little boy_ than who did, if not you then who would have the power to call upon this pain, if not one who wants to hurt you and cause grief, if you not know what I speak then go ask her she would know the reason **WHY'**_ at the end the snake reared back and screeched as the snake turned into a human still screeching and the ice shattered and Yami fell into the water, gasping trying to stay a float but not managing as the waves tried to pull him down, to kill him. Then he felt something wrap around him and started to squeeze him making him choke as he tried to bring air back into his lungs. 'I'm dying' Yami thought.

"Yugi breakfast is ready," Kel yelled from the kitchen. "Can you get your brother on your way down," Kel yelled up as an after thought.

"Kay mom, I'll get him," Yugi yelled as he walked out of his room and towards his little brothers room. "Hey Yami mom wants us down stairs now." Yugi yelled to the door. When he heard no response then he opened the door and started to walk inside, then stopped all together cause there on the floor laid his brother, unconsciousness covered and blood and not breathing. "MOM SOMETHINGS HAPPENING TO YAMI HE'S NOT BREATHING AND HE COVERED IN BLOOD' Yugi shouted at the top of his lungs. His mother ran as fast as she could, to get to the room. As soon as she got in there she gasped.

"Yugi got get Aker I can't do anything to help him when he is in the _elc_(1)," Kel said her voice heavy with despair as she ran to Yami.

"But why is he in the _Elc_ I thought he had complete control over his powers know that his training is done and over with, so why know," Yugi asked.

"Don't ask question now Yugi just go and do what you are told, or else we will end up losing Yami," Kel snapped. Yugi ran as fast as he could to Aker, even he knew that without Aker's help his brother would be lost to this world forever and if he didn't move fast enough then there would be nothing left to save. As he ran something or rather someone watched him in the shadows.

"So the boy is in the _elc_, now we wont have any interruptions from him." He said to his companion that was standing at his side.

(1) The _elc_ is not the shadow realm but a place where there is no light or sound where the only thing that exists is pain, and once there is someone trapped in it, they can never get out, they will end up losing there mind to the _elc_ and be neither the living nor the dead, they wouldn't be awake nor would they be asleep. If someone dies in the _elc _then the die in reality.

Hope you like, Please Review and tell me if you like I'll continue this if I get enough reviews. Koushi


End file.
